thelistenerfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
CTV renewed The Listener for a fourth season on July 25, 2012. Season 4 premiered on May 22, 2013 at 10pm on CTV. The season will contain an 13 episode order. Summary Toby’s personal life also heats up as his relationship grows with crime reporter Tia Tremblay, who is inexplicably the one person he can’t read. Life will be no less dramatic for Toby’s colleagues as Sgt. Michelle McCluskey struggles through a complicated marriage with her husband, while IIB head Alvin Klein attempts to protect himself and his team from the political manoeuvrings of the ambitious new police superintendent, Nichola Martell. Meanwhile, new director of emergency services Oz Bey realizes that being the boss is harder than he expected. Cast Main *Toby Logan *Osman Bey *Michelle McCluskey *Dev Clark *Alvin Klein Recurring *Sandy Wardwell *Nichola Martell *Tia Tremblay *Adam Reynolds Episodes (2013) | style="text-align: center;"| Robert Lieberman | align="center"|05/29/13 |align="center" | 4.01 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Michelle are sent to Vancouver to investigate after a string of high-tech thefts spreads west. |- | rowspan="2" | || The Blue Line || align="center" |Peter Mohan|| style="text-align: center;"| Robert Lieberman|| align="center"|06/05/13||align="center" | 4.02 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Michelle track a gang of robbers armed with lethal, high-powered bullets under the additional pressure of a demanding new police superintendent. |- | rowspan="2" | || Early Checkout || align="center" | Cal Coons || style="text-align: center;"| Peter Stebbings || align="center"|06/12/13 ||align="center" | 4.03 |- | colspan="6" | Toby pushes for an investigation when his girlfriend Tia suspects her hospitalized colleague was targeted after writing a scathing expose of an influential hotel owner. |- | rowspan="2" | || Cold Storage || align="center" | Avrum Jacobson || style="text-align: center;"| Farhad Mann || align="center"|06/19/13||align="center" | 4.04 |- | colspan="6" | After a body is found in a storage locker filled with stolen goods, Toby and Michelle must find the killer who may have taken national defense secrets. |- | rowspan="2" | || Buckle Up || align="center" | Brendon Yorke || style="text-align: center;"| Bradley Walsh || align="center"|06/26/13||align="center" | 4.05 |- | colspan="6" | Toby puts his life at risk when he goes undercover in pursuit of violent thieves posing as police officers. |- | rowspan="2" | || Witness for the Prosecution || align="center" |James Hurst || style="text-align: center;"| Farhad Mann || align="center"|07/10/13||align="center" | 4.06 |- | colspan="6" | When the key witness in a mob murder trial is shot, Toby and Michelle must contend with a suspicious FBI agent as they unravel a potential conspiracy linked to the original killing and retaliation. |- | rowspan="2" | || Caged In || align="center" | Lara Azzopardi || style="text-align: center;"| Clément Virgo || align="center"|07/17/13||align="center" | 4.07 |- | colspan="6" | After Toby witnesses the suspicious death of a promising, young Mixed Martial Arts fighter, he probes the nefarious business dealings of two rival leagues. |- | rowspan="2" | || The Illustrated Woman || align="center" | Scott Oleszkowicz || style="text-align: center;"| Paul Fox || align="center"|07/24/13||align="center" | 4.08 |- | colspan="6" |While investigating the murder of a mysterious tattooed woman, Toby suspects corporate espionage and blackmail are behind the killing. |- | rowspan="2" | || Love's A Bitch || align="center" | Peter Mitchell || style="text-align: center;"| Peter Stebbings || align="center"|07/31/13||align="center" | 4.09 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Michelle investigate the killing of a British spy whose dalliances on an adulterous dating site might have led to his murder. |- | rowspan="2" | || The Long Con || align="center" | James Hurst || style="text-align: center;"| Keith Samples || align="center"|08/07/13||align="center" | 4.10 |- | colspan="6" | In an effort to snag an elusive human trafficker, Toby and Michelle team with a career con artist. |- | rowspan="2" | || House of Horror || align="center" | Ken Cuperus || style="text-align: center;"| Harvey Crossland || align="center"|08/14/13||align="center" | 4.11 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Michelle investigate the murder of an actor during the filming of an allegedly cursed horror movie. |- | rowspan="2" | || False ID || align="center" | Brendon Yorke || style="text-align: center;"| Cal Coons || align="center"|08/21/13||align="center" | 4.12 |- | colspan="6" | When Toby and Michelle go after a suspect in the murder of a Latin crime boss, their case is halted by interference from the police superintendent. |- | rowspan="2" | || Fatal Vision || align="center" | Peter Mohan || style="text-align: center;"| Bradley Walsh || align="center"|08/28/13||align="center" | 4.13 |- | colspan="6" | After shooting and killing a suspect, Toby struggles with post-traumatic stress disorder as the IIB tries to stop an assassination. |} Notes *http://www.thespec.com/whatson/article/870209--stop-the-presses-we-re-shooting-a-tv-show-here Category:Content Category:Seasons